Party At Mimi's House!
by Intuitive Dreamer
Summary: Mimi's back in Odaiba, and plans on having a welcome-back party soon! But she's reluctant to invite Izzy to her party thanks to 'old pals', Jun and Momoe, lowly opinion of him. Will Mimi remain loyal and invite Izzy? Or stab him in the back? My 1st Koumi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

_This is a Prologue..._

"Are you okay?" asks a little redhead boy, he wore only a white tee-shirt and orange shorts as he crouched down to a young girl with long-brown hair on the ground. She wore a white tee-shirt with a flower in the middle, and a pink dress.

She had tears in her eyes, bawling, "No, I'm not okay,"

The little redhead sat down in the grass with the girl, asking, "Why?"

The girl swallowed trying to speak, but ended up choking on her tears, "Well, there were-were these guys, and-and they-they hit me…"

"They hit you?" the little boy gawked.

"No… I-I mean they did, but with a soccer ball…" the girl sniffled, "But… not just that, they-they made fun of me…"

"What? Why?" The little boy asked worriedly.

The girl cried, "Because my hat's bigger than my head!" than the girl buried her face in her hands, wailing and sobbing on the ground.

The little boy looked next to her to find a pink cowboy hat, finding the hat to truly be bigger than her head. And consoling her, he said, "Where are these rapscallions?"

She faintly pointed to two older guys playing soccer with each other. Then the little boy, with his charcoal eyes' squinted, stormed up to the closest one, a guy with brown-skin a big hair, and futilely attempted to punch him in the chest. The big-haired boy didn't seem fazed, and in retaliation punched the redhead boy square in the face and yelled, "What's your problem?"

"You harmed her!" the redhead shouted back, rubbing his face with one hand, and pointing to the girl crying with the other, he demanded, "Apologize Immediately!"

Then a blonde boy ran up to the two, claiming, "Well she was in our way!"

The redhead in frustration screamed back, "You shouldn't have jeered at her then!"

The big-haired boy responded by pushing the redhead boy down to the ground, the blonde one stopped the big-haired kid from beating up the redheaded boy anymore, telling him, "Let's go Tai. It isn't worth it,"

And the two boys walked away with their soccer ball, leaving the redhead on the ground. The girl with brown hair saw how the redhead stood up for her. And crawled up to him, "Are you okay?" she asked.

The redhead rubbed his face a little bit, telling her, "Yeah, just a little sore that's all,"

She embraced the redhead, asking, "Thanks for standing up for me, it was very brave,"

The redhead's face became as red as his hair, as he squeaked out, "It was no problem!"

The brow-haired girl looked concerned at the redhead, "Your face is getting all red, are you sure you're okay?"

The redhead assured her, "Yes, yes, I'm okay,"

Then the girl told the redhead, "My name's Mimi, what's yours?"

The redhead quietly muttered, "Koushiro…"

But Mimi didn't hear him correctly, "Koushi?"

Koushiro tried to tell her no, but before he could Mimi offered, "Koushi, my mommy is taking me to the wading pool, you want to come?"

"Where is it?" Koushiro asked, still blushing.

"It's still in the park, right there," Mimi pointed to a shallow pool, with some fake rock formations and a fountain in the middle.

"Um, okay," Koushiro whispered, and then Mimi grabbed his hand and joyfully said, "Then come on!" while leading him to the wading pool.

An hour later…

"No, Koushi," Mimi admonished him, "it's supposed to stand up nice and tall, like this," they were both in the sand pit, conveniently located next to the wading pool. Koushiro and Mimi were pretending they were on the beach, making sand castles.

Koushiro took on the name 'Koushi', at first he found it a bit irritating being called that, but now he just viewed it as a nickname.

"Oh, okay…," _Koushi_ muttered, rearranging his sand caste to be nice and tall just like Mimi's. Then Mimi ran off saying, "Be right back,"

_Koushi_ then decided to merge the two tall castles together, leaving a small indent in between the two tall castles, Mimi ran back, cradling a pink daisy and a crimson leaf in her hands. She held it out in front of _Koushi, _he gazed in curiosity for a little bit, until Mimi placed it in the pit, next to each other.

_Koushi_ curiously asked, "What are those for?"

Mimi happily informed him, "It's the King and Queen," then she waved her hand out to the sand pit and the wading pool telling _Koushi_, "And this is their Kingdom,"

_Koushi_ asked, "What are their names,"

Mimi cheerfully announced to the park, "Queen Mimi and King Koushi!"

_Koushi_ blushed furiously again at the mention of his name with Mimi's in the same sentence, Mimi realized, "You're getting red again! Are you sure that mean boy didn't hurt you?"

Before _Koushi_ could respond, however, a beach ball abruptly collided with the sand castle, mostly with the center, 'throne room' part of the castle, crushing the flower and shattering the leaf into small pieces. Then a ginger-haired girl ran over, yelling, "Sorry!"

Mimi stared at the crushed representations of Mimi and _Koushi_, and quietly sobbed as the ginger-haired girl asked, "Are you okay?" While picking up the beach ball that rolled off to the side. But Mimi broke down in tears, while the girl, nervously apologized, "Sorry I crushed your sand castle… is there anything I can do?"

But the big-haired, Tai, came along and coldly told the girl, "Don't bother with these two, Sora, especially that redheaded dork right over there,"

Mimi yelled back while in tears, "Leave _Koushi_ alone!"

Tai teasingly said, "Ooh, why are you protecting him now? Are you guys married or something?"

Mimi screamed, "Leave our Kingdom now!"

Sora pulled on Tai's blue shirt, "Come on Tai, leave them alone,"

Tai pouted a little, as Sora dragged him away from the sand pit, and back into the wading pool to play whatever they were with a beach ball.

_Koushi_ asked, "Are you okay?"

Mimi yelled, "No! Our castle is crushed!"

"It's okay, I mean it's just a castle we can build another one,"

Mimi shook her entire body, her long hair whipping the air, sobbing, "But Queen Mimi and King Koushi are gone!"

"We could be the Queen and King this time,"

Mimi suddenly stopped moving, and with glistening eyes asked, "Really?"

_Koushi_ with a big smile said, "Yeah!"

But Mimi informed _Koushi_, "Okay, but if we're going to be Queen and King, we have to kiss,"

_Koushi_ curiously asked, "Kiss? Isn't that how you make babies?"

Mimi shook her head, "No, Koushi, I saw somewhere that if a Queen and King become that, they have to be married, so they kiss to prove that,"

_Koushi_ still bemused asked innocently, "Um, but how do you kiss?"

Mimi looked _Koushi_ dead in the face, and placed her hand under his chin, lightly pulling him in. As their lips were about to touch, Mimi whispered, "Like this," and then their lips met.

_Koushi_ was a bit nervous at first, getting all stiff, but when his lips met hers; he stopped worrying and relaxed as they kissed over the ruins of their palace, self-anointing themselves as Queen Mimi and King _Koushi_ of the sand pit and wading pool.

"MIMI!" a woman yelled, just as she pulled Mimi's lips away from _Koushi's_. Before anyone knew it, Mimi was pulled away from _Koushi_ and out into the parking lot, the woman, obviously her mother, scolded her, "If there's one thing you need to know, it's that you shouldn't hang around boys, or you'll end up just like them!"

Mimi tried to argue, "But Mom!"

Her mother, opening their van's door, continued to scold her, "Don't 'but' me, Mimi! What you did was totally inappropriate; do you know the diseases you could get from kissing?"

Mimi shook her head, as she was picked up and placed in her booster seat in the back of the van. Her mother continued, "Well you can get the Kissing Disease and DIE," her mother put emphasis on 'die' then exaggerated to prove her point, "Your throat will get so sore that you'll can't even speak! And your mouth and eyes will turn this icky yellow color, you'll be HIDEOUS,"

Mimi recoiled in fear, and then her mother put her hands to her hips saying, "So don't go around kissing some goons off the street," then she got right into Mimi's face, "OR ELSE,"

But just at that moment, _Koushi_ came running out to the parking lot, yelling, "Mimi!" while waving her pink cowboy hat in his hand. When he arrived, he panted, "Mimi, you forgot this!" and handed to her the pink cowboy hat that Tai laughed at her for wearing.

Mimi said, "But, I don't want it, it makes me look ugly,"

_Koushi_ insisted, "No, I think you look good wearing it,"

Mimi's eyes brightened up, "Really?"

_Koushi_ nodded with a warm smile on his face, and then asked, "Can we play again tomorrow?"

Mimi smiled and yelled, "Yeah! Then we can build a great big sand castle and a big throne room for us both to sit on!"

_Koushi _replied, "That'll be fun, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Mimi waved back to him, as he ran back to the park to look for his parents, she yelled, "Bye, Koushi!"

Then her mother slammed the door in Mimi's face after she waved goodbye, as her mother started up the van, she looked back, and coldly said, "I don't want you around that _Koushi_ kid anymore, understand?"

Mimi innocently asked, "Does that mean that I won't build a sand castle with him tomorrow?"

Her mother simply shook her head with a stolid expression, and then drove away from the park. Mimi held tightly onto her pink hat, and looked out the window, to see the disappearing figure of _Koushi_.

_Koushi_ waited for Mimi the next day, even started to build the sand castle for her. But by the end of the day, after all the ridiculing from Tai, the doubts from his parents, and all the waiting; she still never showed up. Leaving _Koushi_ hurt and confused.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, even though we have landed please remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened. Thank You," the intercom boomed. Mimi forced her eyes open, to find that she was dreaming of the whole event. She rubbed her head, "Oh, it must've been the soda the attendant gave me that weird dream… but it seemed so real," She looked around, finding herself on the airplane she fell asleep on. Mimi thought, "Could it of been all real?" Looking out the window to her side, Mimi watched with amazement as the city of Tokyo rolled by.

Her mom tapped Mimi's shoulder as she gazed out the window, getting Mimi's attention, her mother smiled as she said, "Aren't you excited to move back to Japan, sweetie?"

Mimi nodded with excitement, her mom continued, "Are you sure you want to go to a public school dear? I mean, we do have the money to send you to a nice academy,"

Mimi reassured her, "It's okay mom; really, I want to go to a public school,"

Then right next to her mother, his father sipping a martini, teasingly saying, "You know what Satoe? I think Mimi just wants to show off the fortune we got at school. What with the driver, the Louis Vutton handbag, the Gucci clothing…"

Mimi laughed while lightly japing his father, "Daddy! You know it isn't that,"

Her father chuckled, "Might as well be," then just after he finished his drink he remembered, "Oh, Satoe, I forgot! We have that Asahi Shareholders' Meeting to go to in a week!"

Satoe, Mimi's mom, lightly slapped her husband, "YOU have to go, I don't…"

Mimi's dad pointed at his wife's triangular-like shaped brown-hair, "If you want to get your hair done properly, then you have to come with me to see the best-hairdresser in Japan,"

Satoe waved it off, "But do we have to go to Osaka in a week, Keisuke? We just moved here!"

Mimi's dad, Keisuke, insisted, "We have to go, I've been offered I big deal by some of the shareholders' there! If we want our fortune to last, we must be diligent! Besides, Mimi can come with us-"

Mimi suddenly interrupted, "No Daddy, I want to stay here,"

"Why?" Keisuke asked.

Mimi explained, "I waited for weeks just to get to Japan! Besides, I missed enough school as it is,"

Satoe said, "But we can't leave you home alone by yourself! What kind of parents would we be then?"

Mimi argued, "I'll be fine, the driver will watch me if I go out, there's state-of-the-art security systems in the penthouse, oh by the way, I'm SIXTEEN, I can handle myself,"

Satoe doubted, "I don't know, sixteen is still a long way from adulthood, Mimi,"

Keisuke assured Satoe, "She'll be fine. Mimi's got to learn one way or the other how to live on her own,"

Mimi smiled, "Thanks daddy!"

But Keisuke warned her, "No parties though, understand?"

Mimi nodded, her eyes glistening, "Yes daddy! Of course!"

* * *

To be continued…


	2. The Izzy Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Takeru/Daisuke/Hikari- Junior High (Middle School) students

Koushiro/Mimi/Jun/Momoe- sophomores

Yamato/Sora/Taichi- juniors

* * *

First Period, School just started a few days after Mimi moved to Japan…

It was sunny out and the birds were chirping. Another wonderful day to attend Odaiba High School. In fact, the PE teacher thought it was so nice, that they should have Phys. Ed outside. He led his first period class of sophomores out.

However, it turned out, that the Odaiba Junior High School PE teacher thought it was a nice day out too, and she brought out her PE class to play in the field. But instead of fighting for turf, they agreed to simply have one big match of soccer; the teams will be evenly mixed, so it'll be fair for the Junior High School Students.

Before the PE teachers could select the team captains, a new girl walked out to the field wearing the green and white PE uniform for class. Handing a slip to the teacher, she tied her long-pink hair into a slender ponytail. The High School PE teacher announced to the mixed class, "Students! This is Mimi Tachikawa, now give her an Odaiba HS cheer!"

The class, dully said, "Odaiba, Odaiba, Yay Odaiba," the PE teacher was not amused, and ordered the students, "Speak up! Or I'll make you run 3 laps!"

The mixed class, now with an incentive to have school spirit, shouted at the top of their longs, "ODAIBA, ODAIBA, GO ODAIBA!" the PE teacher was satisfied and then asked the class to introduce themselves.

But apparently, Mimi knew half of the class, and decided to describe the people she knew with vivid detail, including an auburn-haired junior high school (middle school) girl called Hikari, a fuzzy-haired junior high school boy with goggles named Daisuke, a blonde junior high school boy who wore a hat all the time called Takeru, and a redhead, pale-skinned sophomore called Koushiro. As a matter of fact, they all knew each other very well, thanks to the adventures into the Digital World that they had together.

The PE teacher was surprised to find Mimi knowing most of the class's students. But Mimi simply explained that she was born and raised in Odaiba for most of her childhood, and that she moved to New York, for undisclosed reasons, a few years ago. Her family decided to move back here and catch up on old friends.

The PE teacher nodded, "Well, now that introductions have been made, it's time to play soccer!" then an uproar of cheering came from Daisuke and the more athletically-built students, while students like Koushiro remained reserved and quiet. Mimi giggled a little, finding the contrast in students entertaining. The PE teacher told his students, "Well, since Mimi knows half of the class already, she should be captain, now, who would want to be the other one?"

Daisuke's hand was the first to shoot up, so the teacher called him. The teacher then directed the two captains to take turns picking team members.

Daisuke and Mimi played rock-paper-scissors; Mimi won, so she picked Takeru. Daisuke went, and acting on his crush, chose Hikari. Mimi was about to pick Koushiro, but Takeru insisted they pick one of the athletes to win. Daisuke picked another one.

Mimi, again tried to point at Koushiro, but this time, a holler came from the class, and then a hand shot up from the crowd, "Hey Mimi!" it was Momoe, a friend back from the 4th grade, how could she forget her? So Mimi picked Momoe, a sophomore with short light-brown hair, she was also Miyako's sister, and weirdly enough they both wore glasses. Daisuke was desperate to win, so he picked another decent soccer player.

Mimi, again, intending to pick Koushiro, was informed by Momoe, "Pick Jun! We can be 'B.F.F.s' again just like old times!" so Mimi picked Jun instead, Daisuke's older sister, who had violet-colored hair, and a scary crush Yamato, she's also a sophomore girl. Jun skipped out to Mimi, and tightly hugged her, whispering, "Thanks for picking me; I knew you kept your word, when you told me we would be Best Friends Forever!"

Daisuke, finding that only the nerds and deadbeats remained, decided to pick Koushiro for the soccer match. After that, Mimi just tried to pick the one that seemed the most energetic. The teams were finally made, but the Digidestined group was split up: with Daisuke, Hikari, and Koushiro wearing the red jerseys, while Mimi and Takeru, along with the rest of the 'B.F.F.s', wore the blue jerseys.

And the match was on! Daisuke stole the ball from Takeru, dashed for the goal, and managed to skillfully kick the ball out of Jun's reach, GOAL!

Red Team: 1 Blue Team: 0

Takeru held possession of the ball, passed it to Mimi, who passed it to Miyako's elder sister, Momoe. But she shrieked as the ball approached her, and let the ball pass her. Hikari stole the ball, passing it to Koushiro, but he was reluctant to have all the attention bestowed upon him, so Takeru stole the ball, and GOAL!

Red Team: 1 Blue Team: 1

Red Team…

"Izzy!" Daisuke criticized, "You got to go for the ball man! You're a high-schooler you're supposed to be better than junior high students!"

Koushiro apologized, "Sorry, I'm just not that good at soccer…"

Blue Team…

Jun ran up to Mimi, and started to laugh at Koushiro, "Did you see that nerd? He didn't even try to go for the ball!"

Momoe ran up to Mimi as well, leaving the goal unguarded, "Yeah, I know, he looked so scared, like he was going to wet his pants!"

Jun nodded, and they both started to laugh, Mimi was hesitant, considering the fact that she was laughing at one of her friends, but they didn't really know that, so she tried to be fair, and laughed weakly when Koushiro wasn't looking.

The game continued, but really only Takeru and one or two deadbeats attempted to compete with the entire opposing team. The rest of the deadbeats either sat on the ground moping, or were talking with each other, ignoring the game entirely. Mimi and the rest of her 'B.F.F.s' just chatted away, "Hey, Mimi," Jun said, getting her attention.

"Yes?" Mimi asked.

"Where do you live now, not in that rundown apartment when you were 11, I hope?"

"No, no. Not that place, right now we live in a penthouse,"

Jun excitedly asked, "You mean, like a two-story apartment?"

"Yeah, my dad hit it big in the stock market, so we're living the life of luxury right now," Mimi bragged.

The two 'B.F.F.s' yelled in unison, "Awesome!"

Momoe exclaimed, "We should have a party!"

Jun agreed, "Yeah! A welcome-back party!"

Mimi was hesitant, however, thought out loud, "Well, it is doable, I mean my parents are off in Osaka right now for some business convention or something,"

"So can we have one?" the two 'B.F.F.s' exclaimed in unison.

Mimi unwillingly nodded, wishing not to disappoint her 'friends' on her first day back in Odaiba High School. And then Jun and Momoe started to talk about certain arrangements, the food that will be offered, the music, the decorations. Mimi let them deal with their own fantasies, and when they come up to her appealing for certain arrangements, she either nodded or shook her head, agreeing with the idea of this theme, and disagreeing on certain types of food. How empowered she felt! But Mimi entered their fantasies when it came to who should be invited…

Momoe advised, "Not junior high schoolers, they're weird,"

Jun agreed, "Yeah, and we HAVE to get some older kids in, they can bring the booze and stuff,"

Mimi reluctantly agreed again, and added in her own suggestions, "I guess so… hey we could invite Sora!"

Momoe yelled, "Right!" While Jun reluctantly added, "Yeah… I guess,"

"And Tai,"

"Right!"

"And Yamato,"

"DEFINETLEY!" Jun yelled, clasping her hands together while her eyes glistened at the mere mention of Yamato's name.

"And Koushiro,"

"NO!" Jun and Momoe shook their heads, disagreeing with the idea of Koushiro Izumi attending Mimi's welcome-back party.

"Why not?" Mimi asked.

Momoe pointed out to Koushiro, tying his shoe as he let Takeru kick the ball by, "Look at him! He's a dork! If he goes, everything will be all dorked up!"

Jun agreed, "Yeah! Trust us Mimi, don't invite that loser, you'll regret it!"

Mimi was unsure, this time she really didn't want to agree with them. Looking out, Mimi found the ball was near the Red Team's goal, her team was about to score a point, but Daisuke stole the ball from Takeru, passed it to Koushiro.

Koushiro recoiled, "Take it!" he yelled, lightly tapping the ball out of his foot's range, "I don't want the ball!"

Mimi sighed, "Oh, Izzy…" while she slapped her hand against her forehead.

* * *

Second Period just began…

"Okay, everyone, hand in your lab reports so I can grade'em and give'em back to you," the teacher said, clasping his hands together in order to get people's attention. The students, wearing their pukish-green suits/skirts and dull gray pants, proceeded to moan and groan as they start queue up in front of the teacher's desk.

"Very good, Yamato!" the teacher exclaimed, praising a light-skinned, blonde, blue-eyed student's lab report, "I've never seen students put pH graphs in such great detail and accuracy! And the calculations are absolutely accurate! One extra credit point!" then the teacher proceeded to make an example out of his work, revealing to the class, "These are supposed to be the type of graphs I see when you hand in your reports! These are the calculations: NICE, NEAT, ORDERLY in every way possible so I can assess your work properly!"

Yamato modestly announced, as if he just won an award, "It was nothing! It isn't as bad as it seemed either!"

The teacher nodded, carefully handing back his work to Yamato, as if the lab report was a blessing from some mysterious force.

And then a big-haired, brown-skinned, brown eyed student with a show of courage proudly presented his lab report to the teacher. The chemistry teacher, in turn, commented, "You seem pretty sure of yourself, Mr. Yagami," as he inspected Taichi's report, the teacher mentioned, "remember the last lab report I got? With the coffee stains and grease spots on them?"

Taichi laughed a little, whilst nodding. Trying to cope with the teacher's comments, but this time Taichi was confident that he will receive the same amount of appraisal as Yamato, since they were lab partners this time; they had to share the same data, the same graphs, and the same calculations. In essence, Taichi gave the teacher an exact copy of Yamato's lab report! That was allowed too of course. But did the teacher exemplify Taichi's work? Did the teacher praise him for the well-done graphs? The neatly typed calculations on acid-base reactions? Of course not!

"Mr. Yagami, these graphs and calculations are inadequate for my standards," The teacher sighed, "Another 2 out of 5,"

Taichi surprised asked, "What? Why?"

The teacher pointed out, "You do realize by now that I don't accept abbreviations for labels, and you didn't even bother to label the calculations you made, how can I tell what you are calculating if you don't even tell me what the answer is?"

Taichi gawked, and stood there for awhile, trying to make sure this wasn't some joke. The teacher casually handed the report back to Taichi, saying, "Please sit down, Mr. Yagami. You are holding up the line,"

Taichi walked back in shame, back to his lab bench, where Yamato and a ginger-haired, athletic girl called Sora sat. When he sat down, and lightly banged his head against the surface. Sora giggled; Yamato asked, "He gave you a 2 again, didn't he?"

Taichi's response was a groan, with his forehead still in contact with the wooden surface of the lab bench. Yamato exploded his arms outward, gleefully yelling, "YES, THAT'S 1500 YEN* RIGHT THERE!"

Sora laughed, "You guys bet on that?"

Yamato bragged, "Yeah, Tai thought that if he copied my work, then the teacher will give him full points; but I knew…"

Taichi answered for him, his head sill face down, "Yeah… that the teacher just hates my guts,"

Taichi grimaced as he handed the bills to Yamato, who boasted of his score, "Either way, I'm 1500 YEN richer,"

The teacher at that very moment finished grading the last student's report, handing it back he yelled out, "Okay everyone! It's time to do these practice questions I put on the board for you," pointing to an innumerable amount of chemistry questions, then sat down and started to play Minesweeper on his computer.

Taichi reached for his textbook, dropped his hand on it, and reeled it in. Taichi still moped around from his blunder a little, after a while he proceeded to begrudgingly open the textbook and looked with dread attempted to answer the first question assigned.

Meanwhile, Yamato and Sora, shared a textbook, pretending to do their work, with pencils in hand, and scribbling random numbers on their papers. But Sora actually whispered, "What are you going to do with 1500 YEN?"

Yamato replied, "I don't know, probably combine it with my allowance and buy something for Mimi's welcome back party,"

"Oh yeah, were you invited?"

"Yeah, I was…by Jun… is the entire gang invited on top of other students?"

"I don't know, most of them I think, I heard that Mimi was still deciding on Izzy though,"

"Izzy?"

"Yeah, I heard that she's invited everyone else, even Jyou, but not Izzy?"

"Does Izzy know?"

"No, poor guy, he might be left out,"

"You'll think he'll really care?"

"Well I saw him today, hiding something in a plastic bag; my intuition tells me it's a present for Mimi,"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I just got this feeling; but either way, Mimi should invite him, after all those adventures they had together in the Digital World you'd think that'd earn him an invitation to her party,"

"Oh, well, let's hope Izzy'll be invited; speaking of gifts, what are you going to buy Mimi?"

"Oh, I don't know, something nice, maybe something pink… you wanna go shopping with me?"

Yamato's face went blank, unsure of what Sora meant, Sora continued, "I mean to help each other look for a present for Mimi,"

"Oh! Of course, yeah,"

Taichi interjected, still stuck on the same problem he started on, muttering to the two, "Hey guys, do you have the answer to the equilibrium problem?"

Yamato jokingly responded, "Depends, can you spare another 1500 YEN?"

Sora lightly punched Yamato in the arm, "No bribes," Sora warned, then went onto ask, "what problem is it Tai?"

Taichi pointed to an element, labeled '**Bi**' that was included in the problem, and informed the two, "It's not figuring out the equilibrium I have trouble with… I just don't know what element this is called,"

Sora thought for a bit, tapping a finger to her lower lip, and then commented, "It looks like **Bi**tch,"

Yamato gave her a face, while Taichi sarcastically said, "Wow, that helps A LOT,"

* * *

You don't have to get that Bi thing, just an antic a friend came up with. :P

… I hate chemistry class, never could understand what my teacher says…

To be continued…


	3. Lunch Time!

Lunch time…

Koushiro quietly hummed to himself, while he set the plastic bag on the cooking table. He was in a Home Economics class, preparing to cook something special for Mimi. As he took out the necessary ingredients, Taichi popped out of nowhere, asking, "What you doing there, Iz?"

At the first sound of Taichi's voice, Koushiro, surprised and scared, shielded his project with his body to prevent anyone from seeing. Koushiro realized that it was just Taichi, and calmed down a bit, reorganizing everything to prepare Mimi's welcome-back gift.

Koushiro pulled out some strawberries in a plastic container from his plastic bag, Taichi curiously asked, "What are those for?"

Koushiro responded, "They are ingredients for Mimi's gift,"

"You can cook?"

"Well… not really well, but better than your mom,"

"Ha ha, very funny," Taichi slightly punched Koushiro in the arm, "What are you making?"

"Mimi's favorite food,"

"You know Mimi's favorite food?"

"Yes, don't you listen when Mimi talks about herself?" Koushiro asked, whilst taking out some whip cream and sugar located in its own respective containers.

"Well, she talks so much and so fast that I don't think anyone can understand a word Mimi says, I'm surprised even you could understand what the heck she's saying,"

"Hey guys," all of a sudden Yamato popped into the Home Economics Room, catching Koushiro off guard again, and again attempted hide everything inside his shirt this time. Until he realized that it was really Yamato, he slowly took everything out, again.

Yamato asked, "What're you doing Koushiro?"

Taichi responded for Koushiro, as Koushiro was too busy taking out a bowl and measuring the ingredients, "Koushiro is making Mimi's favorite food?"

"Oh, you mean strawberry shortcakes?" Yamato asked.

Koushiro nodded, as Taichi surprised asked, "How did you know that?"

Yamato replied, "Well, Mimi does talk a lot; it's not surprising that one of the things she actually talks about is her favorite food,"

Koushiro nodded again, while taking out dry ingredients, and started to simply pour in random amounts into the bowl. Yamato asked, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Koushiro responded, "Well… not really,"

Yamato seized the bowl and some of the ingredients telling Koushiro, "Okay first of all, you can't have this much salt in it, the shortcake will taste disgustingly salty, second of all, there isn't enough baking soda, so it won't be spongy or rise for that matter,"

Taichi and Koushiro both stared at Yamato, curious, confused, and afraid of Yamato's knowledge of cooking. Yamato continued to talk in culinary for awhile until he realized that they were staring at him, his excuse, "Um, my dad likes an occasional sweet snack and TK loves sweets?"

Taichi and Koushiro both respond, "Oh…"

And then Yamato continued on talking culinary, pouring in the ingredients for Koushiro, mixing them, and preparing to bake them. Until Sora popped out of nowhere, "Hi, guys, what are you doing?"

Yamato, caught off guard dropped the batter on the tray on the floor, Taichi and Koushiro rushed to hide the proof of their culinary escapade. Until they realized that it was just Sora, and not Mimi, and placed everything back on the table. Sora looked around, and used reason to figure out what they were making, "Strawberry shortcakes? For Mimi I presume,"

Koushiro and Yamato nodded, while Taichi nearly fell out of his chair, "You know that's Mimi's favorite food too?"

Sora nodded, "Of course, she talks about it all the time; Mimi can't get enough of it,"

Koushiro explained, "Yeah and as a welcome-back present, I'm making her one,"

Yamato told the two, "Well… if we are, it won't be done anytime soon… the batters all dirty, we got to start from scratch again," Yamato brushed off some of the flour that remained on his shirt and directed Taichi and Koushiro, "Tai, go wash the bowl. Koushiro get me more of those ingredients, and make sure you get white sugar not brown!"

Koushiro and Taichi went off to perform their directed tasks, while Sora just stared at Yamato. Yamato explained, "My dad comes home late, and I usually have to cook,"

Sora responded, "Ah," and then went off to help Koushiro pick out the right ingredients. As Sora and Koushiro were peeking around in the pantry to find the correct ingredients, Sora asked Koushiro, "Izzy, why are you putting so much effort into this for Mimi?"

Koushiro shrugged, inspecting a questionable container of butter, "Well… I like her, as a friend I mean and I just want her to be just as happy as she was in New York," he threw the slimy piece of butter towards a trash can, but ended up on the floor.

Sora pointed out, "Friends don't ordinarily make food for each other, especially excluded to only one person of the opposite sex…"

Koushiro didn't respond, as his attention was directed on finding ingredients.

Sora continued, "Maybe… you love her,"

That Koushiro heard, and in response, tried to stand up, but ended up hitting his head against a shelf full of other ingredients, and a giant bag of flour fell on top of Koushiro's back, engulfing him and Sora in a cloud of white powder. Taichi ran up with a wet bowl, "Iz, Sora you guys al-" but he stepped on the sludgy substance of butter, and slipped, pouring the batter-water mixture all over the place; specifically on his face.

Yamato was checking to see if the oven was properly heated, when he heard the commotion he looked up, to find Taichi covered in water and clumps of batter. Koushiro's backside completely white and Sora's overall body morphed into a white, pale figure of her former self. Yamato muttered, "I don't think we'll make it for lunch at this rate…"

* * *

At the cafeteria…

"This sludge isn't worth eating," Jun looked at her lunch, disgusted she moved what appeared to be a green meatball. Momoe agreed, sliding her plate away. Mimi came back from the bathroom, and Jun asked, "Mimi, where's your lunch?"

Mimi told her, "Oh, I don't eat lunch at school, when I get home; the chef's supposed to make me stuff,"

Momoe gasped, "Wah! You mean the chef makes whatever you ask for?"

Mimi nodded as Jun exclaimed, "If he's good, we could ask him to make food for the party!"

Mimi replied, "Well… I guess, I mean he was hired from a catering company, so it shouldn't be a problem,"

Jun thought out loud, "And just think, I'll have a romantic getaway with Yamato! It'll be so romantic," and she fainted at the thought.

Momoe also daydreamed, "Yeah… and Jyou will be there too," and she shrieked, "I can imagine him there, feeding me sushi!" and nearly fainted at her thought.

Mimi asked, "Don't take it the wrong way, but isn't Jyou a nerd?"

Momoe explained, "He is silly, but that's what makes him adorable! Besides if he's studying to be a doctor, he'll be filthy rich!"

Mimi asked, "But what about Koushiro? He's a nerd, so why can't he come?"

Jun awoken from her daydream, "Because he's pathetic and annoying! Just think about it, he's so self-absorbed in that computer and just the way he talks, with all that technical talk, it's SO ANNOYING,"

Momoe agreed, "I mean Jyou's a nerd to, but he's sweet, because he actually cares about people, and worries about how they feel way more than that redhead,"

Jun continued, "Just think Mimi, did that redheaded freak ever give you a welcome-back present?"

Momoe spoke before Mimi had time to speak, "Yeah! I mean even my little sister and her dorky friends at least gave you something nice! And Koushiro? Nothing!"

Jun finished her argument, slamming her hand on the table, and looking straight into Mimi's eyes, "Trust me, girl. Inviting him would be inviting a free loader, you give and you give, and what you get in return? Nothing! That's right, nothing!"

Mimi was convinced, "I suppose you're right…"

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon


End file.
